darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkwraith (covenant)
The 'Darkwraith 'covenant is a PvP oriented covenant in Dark Souls. Darkwraiths seek to invade other worlds to steal humanity. Requirements The player must place the Lordvessel for Kaathe instead of Frampt. The player could also speak to Kaathe and choose the "warp" option. After arriving at Firelink Altar, the player can then, instead of placing the Lordvessel, return to the Abyss and join the covenant while still keeping both serpents in the player's service. How to join Accessing the Darkwraith covenant requires a few more steps than the others, as one must be able to speak with Kaathe. In order to access Kaathe, the Covenant of Artorias ring is required (obtained from killing the Great Grey Wolf Sif), as well as the Key to the Seal (obtained from Ingward) and defeating the Four Kings. After defeating the Four Kings, Kaathe should appear if the player has not placed the Lordvessel for Frampt. Answering "Yes" to his question will make him transport the player to the Firelink Altar. Speaking to him again in the Abyss, after this event, will allow the player to join the Darkwraiths. Benefits *Players are granted a Dark Hand along with the "Lifedrain" ability. *Allows purchase of the otherwise rare Cracked Red Eye Orbs, which allow players to invade other worlds as red phantoms. Cracked Red Eye Orbs disappear upon use if the invasion occurs. *Upon gaining rank +1 in the covenant, one is granted a Red Eye Orb, allowing for infinite invasions as long as the player is part of the covenant. *Upon gaining rank +2 in the covenant, one is granted the Dark Set (along with the Darksword), which can't be obtained anywhere else. Rewards Humanities are offered to Kaathe to gain ranks in the Darkwraith Covenant. Notes *Dying as a red phantom will cause the player to lose souls and humanity, which are dropped as a bloodstain where the player loads out of the game into the other player's world. This does not cause the player to become hollowed. As long as players can easily reach their bloodstain, this means that invading other worlds becomes completely free, as long they have a Red Eye Orb. *Leaving the covenant in any way will cause the Red Eye Orb (but not Cracked Red Eye Orbs) to become unusable. *It is not necessary to place the Lordvessel for Kaathe in order to join the Darkwraiths. One can simply use a Homeward Bone, commit suicide or similar methods, to exit the Firelink Altar after being transported there by Kaathe. *As long as the player does not place the Lordvessel when Kaathe is present in Firelink Altar, Frampt will not leave, regardless of whether or not the player is a member of the Darkwraiths. :*However, the next time the player approaches Frampt, he will unavoidably transport them to the Firelink Altar too and "force" them to place the Lordvessel for him. Using a Homeward Bone or similar methods, to escape the altar without placing the Lordvessel, will allow the player to benefit from both of Kaathe's and Frampt's services, while still being part of the Darkwraith covenant. *Placing the Lordvessel while under Frampt's care will not remove the player from the Darkwraith covenant, although Kaathe will leave forever the next time they approach him at the Abyss. *It is advisable to maintain a low level as a Darkwraith to ensure that you can still find players to invade. The 75~100 range will work in areas like the Kiln of the First Flame. Be cautious though, as you can invade players of any soul level above you. Gallery Kaathe/Darkwraith.jpg|Kaathe, leader of the Darkwraiths Achievements/Trophies